The present invention relates to ophthalmic formulations, kits and uses thereof, wherein the formulations utilize physiologic levels of serum electrolytes in conjunction with pharmacologically effective doses of an antimicrobial agent, and an anti-inflammatory or steroidal agent in a single formulation for the treatment of ocular disorders, diseases or injuries. Combinations or formulations containing an antimicrobial agent and an anti-inflammatory agent are available in the ophthalmic art. However, there are concerns and expressed reservations in the ophthalmic community about the safety and efficacy of such prior art combinations. There continues to be a need for an effective and safe topical ophthalmic pharmaceutical composition of a steroid or anti-inflammatory agent and a broad spectrum antibiotic which, when administered to the eye will not inhibit the activity of the antibiotic, or steroidal or anti-inflammatory components.
Many ophthalmic conditions result in an aberrant tear film composition. The electrolyte balances and concentrations in tears can change as a result of a disruption in the normal eye physiology. For example, when ocular tissue is inflamed, serum components leak from the vasculature into the tear film. Many of these ophthalmic conditions are typically treated with antimicrobial and/or steroidal or anti-inflammatory compounds.